


Stormwinds

by Medivha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Fingering, Canon-Typical Violence, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Naru, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Chapter 699
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medivha/pseuds/Medivha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fem!NaruSasu]. New enemies crop up in wake of Madara's death. For Sasuke and Naruto to overcome the rising foes, they must quench the darkness between them first. </p><p>Warnings: Graphic sex every chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormwinds

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Follows post chapter 699, in the time frame wherein Kakashi is Hokage. Some inherent canon divergence here. Sasuke and Naruto are eighteen-nineteen years old (approximately a year after the war). And instead of getting prosthetic arms, the Sage power of restoring limbs gave their arms back.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kwiiip. Thwap._

 

Shadows flitting. Dark birds fire: bullet by bullet.

 

He withholds the next array. Kunai clips between his fingers, and…he skids back. Especially when a loud guffaw tears the air.

 

“Holy hell—did you see that!”

 

Glaring ahead, he guards steadfast. Discerning. The forbidden forest beckons entry, and he puts an arm out to swat Naruto back, to keep her behind. Especially as his burning eyes dart to the canopy—the flush horizon—finding not even a shiver of movement: not even a bird, wasp, or a gnat. Did they really think to escape his eyes?

 

However Naruto shakes in laughter, before sniffling. “Fled on sight. More like ran with tails between their legs, huh?”

 

And yet, Sasuke stands unflinching, sharingan swirling in provocation.

 

“We go after them,” he says. “They have the scroll.”

 

She wrinkles her nose and slaps his shoulders in jest.

 

“Earth to Sasuke? No they don’t. Open your damned eyes.”

 

He turns, wrath burning at the tone taken. Looking at her—acknowledging at last.

 

Only for her to wave the scroll at him invitingly. “Hm? See? Because  _I_  took it from them, jerk. I swapped the forbidden scroll for a regular one, and they’ll probably notice it too late.”

 

And yet this ‘peaceful’ conclusion to the mission eats at his nerves. “We still go after them.”

 

“Sasuke, listen. In my hands are Tobirama’s forbidden ninjutsu, which is top priority. We worry ‘bout reporting to Kakashi-sensei, and then—”

 

“And then what?”

 

Because returning to the village, dissolves and eats at their bond. When everyone else tries to possess Naruto, he scarcely has her attention before it’s stolen away. Sharing. He hates with boiling, festering passion. Sharing her with all those—

 

In a breath, he crushes their thinly armored bodies. Lips press gently and her gasp of excitement puffs into him like an invigorating wind. Hate topples over like a well, emptying out in this blaze. And he seizes her shoulders, before teleporting them by way of Rinnegan, to a shore of surreal glows. Vapors of a hot spring, coiling round, and condensing warmth into their bones.

 

He finally breathes. “Report later. Stay with me.”

 

Only Naruto bites him, under the square of his jaw. “Oh? Is that why Sasuke’s so eager to keep at the mission?”

 

…and if she refuses, if she dares refuse him again, the dark void will take over. He signals this final band of need. Kissing her again even draining at her chakra, until she rips their connection apart.

 

“I know you planned this.”

 

His grip tightens. “Planned what.”

 

“This.” Her voice drops octaves, taking on a chilling sobriety. “How else would you know about a goddamned hot spring? Surveying before we set out. You really did your research—”

 

She’s interrupted as his mouth finds refuge into the burning groove of her neck. Sucking, excavating a precious spot of her flesh, he devours her. And the hot dribble as he kisses up to her temples—simmers, frizzing on her skin. She throws her head back, in a groan with ill-suppressed impatience. While her hands stroke through his hair, encouraging his soft advances; her growing appetite bursts with agony. Especially when he feathers his lips in a teasing sequence, and she yanks a fistful of his matting fringes, demanding a faster pace.

 

Sensing her obvious impatience, Sasuke looks to her with steady calm.

 

“Take everything off, Naruto.”

 

“If you want me so badly, then you take it off,” she quips hotly, in between pants.

 

The winds clash and scar, her eyes narrow against his own.

 

And his body protests the pause, his fingers twitch with yearning. The back of his neck damp, in icy anticipation to be inside her, weeks of not feeling, and finally he’s waking again. Not yet. He fights himself. Longs for her to need him as much, for the powerful hunger to be a shared burden between them.

 

“Undress,” he murmurs into her ear. “And swim with me.”

 

And she quivers, especially as Sasuke traces over her whiskery streaks. With the same ghosting touch, the same pace driving her mad, so purposefully drawn out—she feels furious rage, and swallows the retort.

 

“But the scroll. Oughta at least head back and return it.” Her voice smells of lusty smoke. Obscured, with little reason. 

 

And yet…Sasuke tugs at her sleeves, unzipping the jacket in a drawl.

 

“Put a clone on duty. Have it watch over our clothes.”

 

The resolution, the executive voice—a melody so confident, enticing and strumming her heart. Trusting in her. Naruto obeys, unwittingly, producing a clone to serve as sentry. Clothes are tossed. Forgotten, and the scroll sits atop the sorry pile. Keeping check, the clone nods in affirmation.

 

Steaming spa, so steadily hot, the way they liked. Sasuke feels her nude curves lock with his own. Submerging…deeper and deeper. Hot water up to their shoulders, and his lips couldn’t leave hers. Drifting into the pool, arms wrapped in an embrace. And he’s drinking from her, sips at first then mad gulps, magnetized by her pouring wants. Eternally thirsty, to taste her.

 

“We can’t,” she grits out. “Keep doing this.”

 

And yet her knee brushes up, in a jolt. Up then down, her knee’s abrasive but assuring. Instincts, dark and consuming. When he squeezes her bum, digging with longing, stretching the cheeks apart. And he couldn’t control. He fights. But his muscles roil with need to gravitate and connect their flushed skin. He releases a stuttering breath of relief. She's refused him far too long, and the contact overwhelms: he’s inhaling fiery red light, her chakra.

 

Puffs of resistance, her moans lick at his ear. “No more. Just—what would everyone say….what would Sakura—”

 

“Don’t mention  _her_.” 

 

Their palms etched with the sun and moon, and everyone else is beneath.  He dispatches a lashing at her bum even underwater, the brunt of the blow earns a grunt from her.

 

“This isn’t right,” she manages, husky, laden and distraught. Even as Sasuke excavates her glistening neck, she murmurs, “You and I…we’re also reincarnated y’know, practically siblings—”

 

“Naruto…shut up…dobe…” erratic breaths, feeling her leg between his, and blood roars in his ears. He’s breathing against her neck, and she’s entrenching hands into his soaked hair.

 

Her breasts and pert nipples, presses at him pleading for attention. Begging to be attended to. He cups one at a time, gently massaging. Feeling her arousal and gooseflesh mimicking his own. His hunger for her spiking, and he lowers his lips to suck the pale pink flesh so hard for him. Inclines a little under water, and he laps wildly at the aroused rosy buds. Then, he coaxes Naruto up, and lifts her wholly, guiding her tits for his to taste. To conquer. And the whole while he looks up to her…

 

His burning eye sees Naruto grimace. Her canines bared. She couldn’t stand to see him suck her nipples.

 

“Stop. Don’t,” she growls. “Just don’t  _stare_. Hell.”

 

Naruto never stops him. She clenches, as if in pain. Her pride. For Sasuke cares very little about her pride, only his own. And his mouth moves across, in a ghost. Hauntingly powerful, for she trembles in pleasure.

 

“Look at me.”

 

His demand’s met. Because her optimistic, feverish, lust filled blue eyes lock with his own.

 

And in a steady voice, he says, “You look away. I stop.”

 

Tremors, one after the other. Until she freezes. Very unsure. Askance and winds of doubt fill her flute, her voice torn between lust and sense.

 

“But Sasuke,” she whines, hoarse, bristled.

 

“Only me.”

 

“But—”

 

Heated strokes, his breaths, dance over her breasts. He feels her arch into him, beseeching for him to take her. Naruto’s resolve surrenders to his mouth. And her wavering gaze fastens to him reluctantly. Her body speaking for her before she could fill in with more words, and he presses this fatal weakness. Builds a rhythm, as his tongue flicks at intervals. But still he watches the light dart and gesticulate across her, watching her expression asunder, resolve breaking, and sharing his hunger. He feels his own arousal, throbbing in pain as his appetite ascends; and he buries his face into the perky bosom, inhaling her scent. 

 

“We’ll mess up this mission.” Her legs kick and flail. “Just like last time. Stop, Sasuke. Stop god damn it!”

 

He guides them to the bank. Holding her tight, treading the hot spring. And he deposits her naked body on the sandy, earthy shore. While he keeps in the waters, she lays on the soil, so perfect. Bewilderment crosses her stubborn scowl.  She even grimaces in pain at their separation. Yet the dusk’s sun shines …like arrows, bars of light. And her naked glow elucidates the darkness edging in on them. Her light turns his shadows away.

 

“Then  _stop_  me, usuratonkachi.”

 

And still submerged in the pool, he reaches to her. Grasping. Spreading her legs. She lets a gasp, as he hoists them over his shoulders.

 

“What are you doing, jerk?” she snaps, you could tell she was trying to stay in control.

 

Some soil drifts to him. He inhales with pleasure. Though he keeps her ankles dangling, as he grips her thighs with purpose.

 

“I want to taste you,” he admits.

 

While she’s open to the air, laying on the bank, he kneels between. Feels her resist. She clamps her legs against his grip, and still, he forces them apart.

 

“No,” she says stubbornly.

 

And he freezes, still holding her apart. “No?”

 

She scowls, but doesn’t break their position.

 

“Let me…Naruto.”

 

Gulping down a retort, Naruto remains unflinching.

 

Taking her silence as a chance to prove, as a chance for him to conquer, he laps at her thighs. Hackles rise. Both of them. He feels his arousal ache, when he feels the burn of her gaze. When he feels her rock her hips to his kisses. When he trails closer to her sex, and she herself swings impatiently to his mouth. He groans, feels his own chakra skyrocket, to his throat, closer and closer…inch by inch…

 

“Just do it, hell,” she gasps.

 

Pulses meet. He could feel her throb beneath his tongue. Flicks her erect clitoris, once, twice. Slow and testing. She pushes into him. Pent up energy, seeping. Between his teeth, to his gums, to his heart. Tastes her sip by sip, and he groans. For the first time he screws his eyes shut. Inclines forward wholly, devouring and satisfying his thirst. He forces her thighs apart. And her kink, to fight, to struggle and be overcome…

 

“You taste…very good,” he says.

 

Naruto stiffens. Stricken confusion, her vulnerability almost bleeding from her rubicund cheeks.

 

“Oh yeah?” she dares.

 

The thighs threatening to crush him, cease and relax.

 

And he breathes into the apex, into her dripping pussy. “So wet, and very good.”

 

He waits for nothing. Stooping low, he devours her up and down. Around her clit, he laves with adoration, drinking in her juices. Only to embolden when he hears her purr and pant for more. Tremors down his spine and his cock twitches at the very sound of her gasps: cacophonous, storming, and she’s losing. He shoots his tongue into her, inside her. Little thrusts, and she meets it with equaling ferocity. Bucking wildly, lion growls erupt from her one by one—animal noises possessing her.

 

“Stop I’m…gonna…”

 

Not her words. Her whole body. Shaking. Rocking so powerfully in his grip, and he lets. Lets her revel in the white, the burns. His chakra seeps, and hers into him. Never ceasing to suck the throbbing clit, while his tongue swirls in and out of her, and his hands dig into her hips; forcing her through the intensity, to endure the unbearable peak as if in punishment. She howls for him to release. 

 

“No more,” she begs, “I can’t.”

 

He parts from her sex: he’s longing to taste, instantly again. The nectar, dripping so teasingly for him to reclaim and lave away. And she dares say no. Meeting her eyes, he sees acknowledgement—reflecting his own, and yet…

 

Naruto averts her gaze. “Can you…”

 

He smirks. “Can I what?”

 

 “Fuck, Sasuke. Just do it. Come on.”

 

“Do what?”

 

His breaths against her pussy, only add to the emblazoning.

 

The fire in her eyes. “Come on. Bastard.”

 

Strafes him, when he aligns them flush together, the scent of her natural musk—of the old days, of missions, of genin, of separation. Earthy, rain, assuaging. He smells this all, and they’re young again, free and young—he’s going crazy for her, and she…

 

“Tell me what you want,” he demands.

 

She can’t even admit this.

 

“Bastard!”

 

Their positions reverse. One breath, then the next she forces them into a tumble.

 

Panting, Naruto’s on top. In a firm straddle, he looks up to the view—seeing only glazes of lust and lewd; rivulets of water condensing and running over her knitting brows and swollen lips. As the heat of their bodies lie exposed to steaming air, the clashing cold and hot invigorates like pins and needles along flesh. Breaths, shaky, and haggard are music to his ears. And his hands absently assure, promising to please. Her muffled, poorly restrained breaths of pleasure—how she hisses, as he cups her aroused breast, while the other rubs her clit to a relentless melody. 

 

“Don’t make me ask again,” she scarcely grits out.

 

Smirking, Sasuke inclines his head back, soaking the sight of her weakening before him, beat by beat. And when her canines flare, his cock jumps, hitting at her rear. She immediately clenches up.

 

“Ask me properly, and you might get it.”

 

When she grinds her ass to his leaking arousal, he hisses.

 

"Might?" challenges Naruto. Gyrating, almost ruthless friction against his hardness. "Might!"

 

He’s going to fight her, really. He’s going to tumble them again. War with her naked body, against his own. Until she acknowledges, until she declares in her staple voice of resolution, her love and undying devotion—he needs to hear—

 

But she’s fast, and she strokes his hard, weeping dick. Coaxing his erection into her dripping sex; coaxing so gently, so quickly. The head, the pinnacle of his sensitivity, circles the juices, dripping in glory. Sasuke throws his head back, unable to bear the sight alone. His cock glistens, and she’s returning the vulnerability to him tenfold. Making him watch. Just how weak he was to this bond.

 

Pleased at his acquiescence, Naruto guides her entrance slowly. Enveloping, swallowing him little by little, and he grinds his teeth. Succumbing to her drawl, the lightning crossing between them, as their chakra ignites. Feels her close in, hospitable, warm moist and needing him to fill. Perfect, so perfect, when he hears her growls, the sound of flesh meeting flesh, conduits jolt up his spine—tantalizing fires run his skin. And yet he’s so very damp at the neck, damp around the edges in freezing adrenaline.

 

“This is your fault,” she accuses, whiskers now becoming thick streaks. “Your fault. So take it.”

 

The thrust. Slow, stopping. She was so very tight round him. She couldn’t proceed, only taking in his head. Her little movements so pathetic, so sorry, he nearly bucks his hips in loss of control. And chakra flares to his eyes, to see her movements in utmost clarity. To predict her next sway, sharingan flares, his burning eye to hers.

 

“No. Fuck,” she gasps. Turned on by his bloodline. “Sasuke…don’t…”

 

“Move,” he commands. “Or I will.”

 

The threat is throaty and effective. Naruto’s streaked cheeks thicken into war-mode. Primal need surges. One roll of her hips, she finally envelopes him whole. Her breasts bounce, and his instinct is to possess them. Like lightning, Naruto intercepts his desire. Her hands snatch to his, pinning them over his head. Stops him from touching her further—ceases his roaming caresses—she can’t stand to bear his worship.

 

“Just let me stay in control,” Naruto whisks out, fragmented. “Stay still.”

 

He breaks free from the bondage, unable to purely receive. She growls at his escape, nonetheless allowing him another chance. While still massaging her erect clit, his other hand drips generously in her come, and he coaxes slick fingers around her bum. Puckered hole, he can’t see, but feels. And as she rides, he inserts a finger into her ass, adding pressure. And the howl she lets out, is a deep rumble into him. A fire in the pits, growing in excitement at her twitters of rushing heat. 

 

With his sharingan, he meets her thrusts. Consecutive waves, one and then another, even their moans fill and plug their beings.

 

“You never let me—” she says convulsively.

 

And Sasuke plunges a second finger into her puckered hole, letting it stream of her own juice. Supple thighs dribble, and she jolts harshly into him, walls clenching around him. Yet he’s watching her intently, still. For her loss of control. With every rock of his fingers, she screws eyes shut. Until he withdraws his thrusting fingers.

 

“Look at me.”

 

She cracks an eye open. Menacingly too.

 

“Keep doing that,” she pants, swallowing back her desperation...to no avail.

 

“Tell me what.”

 

“I want you to…to…”

 

“You want me to what? Fuck your ass?”

 

Her growl, her intense ferocity in how her brows furrow. She can’t admit, not even now.

 

“Asshole,” she gripes out. The insult perfectly fitting.

 

And instead of drawing the confession out, he succumbs. To his own. And fills her ass with a third finger, and she doubles over him. Her bosom pressing at his face, accusing. And he sucks her hard nipples, slow and rhythmic. One, then the other. As they sway perfectly into his mouth, and soon...he’s losing himself.

 

Like they were sinking….sinking into an ocean. Drowning. Too drowning. Even breathing hurt. The fuck was deep into their bones, even his own sharingan, swirls into nothingness as his eyes roll back to his head. She thrusts too quickly, and so deeply, he begs. Not through words. She dominates and rides and he can’t. Not anymore. Her come is dry on his fingers, and he’s reaching close—about to come himself—

 

And she pulls completely out. She winces at her own rough movements. As she abruptly unsheathes his dick—before he could protest— she jolts right back in. His cock so wet with her streaming juice.

 

“You’re too slow,” he tells her. “So slow, usuratonkachi.”

 

This infuriates. And even as she picks up speed, digging her claws into his shoulders, as he taunts her again.

 

“You’re no better,” she returns.

 

Tumbling. They tumble again. Her knees to the sand, and he mounts her from behind.

 

Her ass wiggles in the air, and she moans when he reconnects them as before. When he thrusts into her, she jigs back, and meets as she could. However, he stills her hips.

 

“Right there,” she pleads. “Go, go, go!”

 

Her face plunges into sand, hot sunned sand. As he meets the demand, pounding, their heartbeats thrumming together, as he fucks her from behind.  His own breaths catch. Watching her breasts jiggle and harden again, he shivers uncontrollably. His hands reach, they stroke her clit, then her pert nipples, and then along her curves; never ceasing to need and want. And he rams harder than before.

 

But it wasn’t until she screams her admission.

 

“I need you.”

 

That he comes. Viscerally. His burden to have her, his blood-boiling want, shared between them, until he climaxes. And he lets them roll, free falling. Back into the waters.

 

Hot so very hot, waters like balm to their deafening orgasms. Noses mingle in nuzzles when they kiss. Melting, and sinking. Naruto gasps into his mouth, sucking and biting; while he strokes her. Her curves and muscles. They swim or drift. He still strokes and fondles her, as if they’re soaring in air, even as they sink underneath. Hot. Heat incinerating their muscles into life again.

 

“Say it again,” he asks her.

 

She freezes. “Huh?”

 

“Say it again. What you said last.”

 

At this, Naruto untangles and floats away. “I don’t remember.”

 

“You were screaming it for me, and I want to hear it again.”

 

And now, thoroughly disarmed, Naruto wrinkles her nose.

 

“Listen bastard, that doesn’t mean anything. You say shit too, without even meaning it, and do I embarrass you about it…”

 

She trails off, garroted by Sasuke’s scowl. “Hey  _jerk_. Turn that off would’ya? Relax your eyes for hell’s sake.”

 

However, his sharingan spins. And she quails in discomfort.

 

“Alright, sheesh. What do you want from me? I said shit in the spur of the moment and—”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Fuck,” she gasps. Scratching at her neck nervously. “I’m sorry for saying it. Really am. And I shouldn’t have let us screw again, especially in the middle of a mission.”

 

Sasuke turns the other way, hiding the frown.

 

“I even said not to,” she presses, “I told you not to. Remember?”

 

Frown deepens, and his eyes narrow. And the onslaught of her words, whip and whip, her talking cracks his walls. He trails further from her.

 

“But you went ahead. You got your fuck, what the hell else do you want?”

 

The spear through his chest, the blow. His breath hitches. But before the wound could bleed, and eviscerate, the sudden surge of chakra—his eyes catch—and he freezes in deliberation.

 

Glancing over his shoulder, Naruto swims behind him, oblivious.

 

“Naruto.” He congratulates himself, for sounding indifferent, unfazed, and steady. “Your clone.”

 

Wet hair sticks to her eyes, and her blond brows knit in bewilderment.

 

“Still on duty, why?”

 

He darts to Naruto, embracing her. He holds her tightly by the waist, unconsciously, protective. Earning a soft protest, but by way of Rinnegan…teleports to them to their pile of clothes.

 

Or where their clothes ought to have been. The forbidden scroll was missing.

 

And while Naruto panics a storm, cussing, and marching around, Sasuke stands in nude glory, discerning.

 

“Your clone. Where is it?” he demands. Already cross examining the surroundings.

 

Naruto throws her arms up as if to catch an explanation from the air.

 

“Listen, okay. They came back. They realized it was a dupe scroll. Shit! And then they musta kidnapped my innocent bunshin! Or tied it up with chakra restricting bands so it couldn’t dispel—”

 

“Oi, oi!” shouts another Naruto—the clone—leaping off the tree. “Oi, I’m here. Not kidnapped. Not tied up.”

 

The clone was naked too. Breasts asway and nipples as aroused to the open air as Naruto’s.

 

“Well what the hell,” exclaims the real Naruto.

 

The clone crosses its arms. “I just went to watch you two…y’know…go at it…and only for a minute! I swear!”

 

In a flash, Sasuke and Naruto exchange looks. Naruto melts back in humiliation, before whirling to the clone.

 

“You goddamned pervert clone. You had one job. To watch the goddamned scroll!”

 

“Eh, eh, I’m sorry—really. Couldn’t help but be distracted.”

 

“And why the hell—why are you naked too?”

 

That’s when silence settles among all three of them. Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose, and Naruto quakes in astoundment, in building terrifying anticipation.

 

The clone affirms the suspicions. “Not every day do we get a chance to see live porn…”

 

“—oh hell! You embarrass me! Didn’t you even  _sense_ them steal—”

 

“Hey, hey, you didn’t either. Too busy getting plowed—”

 

Naruto clenches up, then forms the hand sign to dispel. Brows twitching, and you could see runnels of condensed steam and sweat accentuate unease. The kage bunshin disperses into a sorry cloud.

 

“The village is too far off,” says Sasuke immediately.

 

“I know,” she agrees lamely. “I can summon us to Sage Mountain. We’ll restock there.”

 

“Do it.”

 

For they weren’t seriously considering to give chase in blaring nudity. And Naruto flushes before whipping away from Sasuke’s perfect form, lean, muscled, and elegant—speaking of quiet confidence. Eternally drawing her in, and her clone attests to this impulsive need to be near, and next to him.

 

In a nervous rant, she bites her thumb. Drawing blood. “Mount Myoboku, where I did my training before fighting Pein.” Finding flat earth to paint in the reverse summoning jutsu. “If we want, from there, there’s a portal that leads to Konoha.”

 

“We can’t waste time. Those two nobodies are working for someone.”

 

The two nobodies were actually former Konoha ANBU—and for Sasuke to callously brush them off and demote, was like a blow to the gut.  What with betrayals and corruption eating the village from the inside and out, after the near apocalyptic catastrophe…and she winces, clutching at her chest.

 

“How do you know?”

 

Sasuke senses her sudden pain, and adjusts. Tone softening, and even pushing his gaze elsewhere.

 

“A guess of mine. We need to get a hold of them first.”

 

And just as Jiraiya had done in the beginning of times, using the reverse summoning to catapult them through dimension, she draws Sasuke to her…teleporting them. 


End file.
